


Time on Earth

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Lance and Pidge find out how long they've been out in space, and share a bit about the families they left behind.





	Time on Earth

“Hey, Pidge?”

The green paladin muttered something incomprehensible, remaining hunched over her laptop.

“Do you, uh, still have that time thingy you built? You know, the one that tells Earth time?”

She sighed and adjusted her glasses, still refusing to turn around.

“Yeah, I gave it to you a while back, remember? Plus, it only shows how long Earth time is and not the actual time back home, so you’re out of luck there.”

Lance’s face fell, and Pidge felt something tug at her heart. “Hang on,” she said, pulling up another tab on her computer.

They lapsed into silence, Lance hovering over her shoulder. Pidge was suddenly aware of how little she and the blue paladin had really talked; she never even realized that Lance probably was as homesick as she was, if not more. A pinprick of something akin to guilt bloomed in her chest, and she cleared her throat to break the tension.

“So, you have a ton of family, right?” Pidge began awkwardly. “Yeah, too many relatives to count. I’m the youngest kid in my family, but with all those nieces and nephews, I’m surprised anyone let Number One Babysitter Lancey Lance head off to the garrison,” Lance remarked. He rambled on about the sand castle competitions on the beach, his mom’s famous garlic knots, and so many memories that Pidge could almost smell the salty ocean air; she jumped when her laptop finally beeped.

“This… this should be the date on Earth right now, give or take a few minutes. We are practically on the other side of the universe, so…” Pidge explained. The duo looked at the glowing numbers. “Geez, it’s really been that long?” Lance said. Pidge heard the sadness in his tone, echoing her own feelings.

“It seems like a while, but in the grand scheme of things, we’re just a tiny blip on the universal timeline, and-” the younger paladin cut off. “What I mean is that your family is doing just fine, and they’ve probably moved-” she stopped herself again and took a deep breath, swiveling her chair to face Lance.

“Your family misses you, Lance. They’re probably doing alright, but I’ve got a feeling that it’s going to be a lot better once you make it home, especially when they find out that Lancey Lance helped save the universe.”

Lance smiled, and Pidge found herself returning the grin. “Thanks, Pidge,” her friend said. She turned back to her computer. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a family of my own to find,” she grumbled fondly. “You guys are so smart, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone had built a Holt satellite and was on their way already,” Lance joked. 

Pidge returned her focus to coding as the door slid shut. Each line of blinking text brought her closer to Matt. Closer to her father. Closer to Earth.

For now, though, she had another place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite old fic of mine. I could feel a bit better of a connection with the characters than anything else.


End file.
